Zero to Transgender
by Muna56
Summary: Zero is new at Cross Academy. Transfer from U.S.A to Japan. Yuki look at Zero is some kind of a spy, trying to figure out the night class biggest secret. VAMPIRE! With a 's' in the end. YukixZeroxKaname
1. Transfer or is it trans bust?

"Hello, boys and girls. This is Zero Kiryuu. He is new in this school. Transfer from United State to here. I want you to be well manner…YUKI!"

_Damn it! He got me. _Yuki was sneaking in the classroom to her seat, so the teacher will not find her.

"Glad, you join us." The teacher gave an annoy look at her. Yuki sat down at her place, next to Yori (best friend).

"I'm glad to, sensei." Yuki gave her evil grin.

"Anyway, I wanted you; that means you Yuki. I wanted you to show Kiryuu-kun; what is like learning at Cross Academy."

"O-K. When?"

"NOW!"

|-…-|

_Damn this sensei. Embarrassing me to the whole class, and the new transfer kid. Wait till I have my revenge on him. OH YEAH! _

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you _huh _me. What are you thinking about?" The transfer student view the inside the hall, before we take off.

"Mine Biswax." Yuki fold her arms toward her chest.The Trans went up to her, laying a finger on lip as his lip touch hers.

"You are interesting, then I expected of you. I guess is my lucky day." The transfer student kiss for a moment, but then something hit him. He pulls away and started walking. _I will kill that bastard. Forget about the sensei. I will pull a revenge on him._

|-…-|

"This is the Sun dorm. And to your right is the Moon dorm. To your…"

"Who is this Night class students?" The Transfer student take a quick glance at the mystery dorm; then back away and headed to the Sun Dorm.

"Forget that question. Any place else?"

"No, that all." Yuki follow the transfer student behind. "You did not mention your name to me?"

'You should come to class early and pay attention closely," The transfer student says. "Name is Zero Kiryuu."

Two second later, Yuki bursted into laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Ze-Z-ZERO! Ha HA HA." Yuki started smacking Zero' s back, very very hard; than a normal girl slap her husband.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Zero yelled.

"Zero!" Yuki starts singing her song that she made up right now.

_Hero to Zero,_

_And never can be one,_

_Or two._

_Unless, he fell into his doom. _

_Zero to Zero, _

_Never can turn to hero…_

"Shut the hell up, alright!" Zero yelled in rage.

"Damn. I was just playing. Zero is a really nice name." Yuki stared at Zero's violet irises.

"For real?"

"You really fault for that. Zero is hilarious name for a boy like you."

"What's your name?"

"Well, it's Yuki Cross."

"Who the name your last name _Cross_?" Zero bursted into laugh.

"It's was me who name her." A new voice came behind Zero. Kiryuu turns behind… and there was the chairman daggering tons of glare at the transfer student.

Yuki simile evilly, _Busted._


	2. Detention to Yuki's Love attention?

**Author Note: This is a continue from Chapter one, and remember I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! Gosh, damn. You don't have to yell. You shatter my ear drums. **

**Sorry. **

**Starts here | |**

** \/**

* * *

"A transfer student. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"A millionaire son came from U.S.A to Japan. Just for to learn Japanese Culture," It sound a question, than a statement. The Chairman looks at the transfer kid, thoughtfully. Yuki had to sit next to the sliver haired dude, folding her arms. _Why would a rich kid, wants to learn in this kind of boarding school?_

"Well, then. I expected of you, to not get into this un-useful trouble-ness or any other reasons. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Zero replied.

"And, what was all this names laughing matters?" chairman arch his right eye brow.

"Well, you see, sir. Your adopted daughter, Yuki, ask me what was my name. So, I responded, _Zero Kiryuu. _Then, she started …"

Zero could not finish his sentence, because someone is laugh like with a beast came out of no where and started laughing evilly. The chairman understood what was Zero wanted to say.

"Yuki, is that true?"

"What?!" Continued laughing.

"THAT"S IT!" It made Zero and Yuki jumped little from their seat. The chairman continues with this lecture.

"Both of you. D-Detention!"

"WHAT!?" They yelled in unison.

"Do not just _what_ me? I know what is best for my kids…"

"I am not your kid, sir." Zero points it out, but the chairman refuses.

"But, you are, in Cross Academy."

Zero such his teeth and began to get up, for exit Yuki also got up and walk behind Zero, when the door shut tight. The phone rang and the chairman picks it up.

"Mission accomplishes."

|-…-|

_Ah, duty for night patrols. Watch for the night class to not break a rule and the day class, not finding the Night greatest, darkest secret of all Top 10. VAMPIRE(S)! (a dark solo of the bass playing in the background.)_

"Maw ha ha ha ha!" A evil voice sang inside of Yuki's mind. At the near distance, that where Yuki's standing, move. Yuki quickly grab her rod, artemis staff to stop who ever dare to threaten her.

|-…-|

_Damn. Stupid me. If I shouldn't move that brush, Yuki won't caught my trail. Cruse you earth fiends. I meant the plants._

"Well. Well… well." Yuki looking down at Zero the ninja, who got hurt. "Look what I have here?"

"Yuki…uh I meant guardian. I was just…"

"Playing ninja? Oh, I wanna play." _I was thinking of take a walk, for fresh air into my lungs, but this. This one hit the spot._

"Yeah, I was playing ninja."

"You _were_ playing ninja?"

"Yes, I _was _playing, because somebody trips me."

"The brush's root?"

"Y-y-yeah," Zero stutters, with embarrass as his cheeks flush in red. Yuki laugh gentle, which made Zero simile a little.

"YUKI!" yelled Aido from a far distance, with Kaname. Kaname was coming closer to Yuki.

"Zero, you have t-to h-hide." But, Zero pulled Yuki toward him, instead of hiding.

"Yuki, are you alright…" kaname finally come and…saw ZERO AND YUKI KISSING?!!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, you guys hate it. When it has to be continue, nah. But I was toooooooo Lazy to finish. Plz review your like or dislike. follow the arrow and click the reviews, as many you guys wants.**

\ /

\ /


	3. Bitches are Animals!

"Bitches. Let me go, before I cap all of yours bitches ass."

The new guy with sliver hair, yelling and trying to break free, since the group of Night animals tied him up with an arm-length rope. One of the animals, taped on the prey's mouth, to shut up.

"Well, he stops yelling of this sticky substance."

"Stupid, you call it a tape," corrected Ruka, giving a stupid look at Aido.

"Shut the bloody up! Like you ever know any other sticky substance whether than tape." Aido yelled.

"Glue." Ruka answered, playing her both hands to her hips and cock her head to the side.

"Kaname-sama, who is this new guy? Is he one of us? One of the five pyramids?" Kain asks, staring at the new kid from for the distance.

"Name is Zero Kiryuu. New student that transfer from United States to Japan. Today is his first day, and had enough trouble for today explained Kaname, giving the members a brief detail.

"What that bastard did?" Shiki munching on his pocky with Rima, and giving a boring look to Kaname.

"This Bloody bastard kiss Yuki!" Kaname yell angrily.

Then, there was the pause. Ichijo broke the silence and starts to giggle. Aido and Ruka followed other animals laugh loudly and the ones which were hiding up at the trees fell backward.

"That bastard shallow the bitch's lips," continuing laughing Aido.

"Who are you calling a bitch? It does not better be Yuki, bloody bastard."

This statement made everyone shut up, even the crickets chirping. Zero the transfer student from Las Vegas, where people gamble for money, try to escape. He cut the rope with his pocket knife. Boys like him, always carries pocket knives for something. Anyway, he takes his first step and then his second step, while moving his butt. But, his hand _had _to touch the twit, which _had_ to snap (_what a weakling body_) enough sound that a stupid animal could even hear from 200 million meters distance. _And people still doesn't know which or who the animals, it's not my concern. _

"Hey, where _are _you going, you Bloody _Bastard_?!" yelled Kaname. The leader of the animal gave a sign to his minions, to seek… I mean to _chase that dirty… no good vermin_. Zero the transfer student had nothing to do, but run for his life. Running down the hill, was no for him. The steepness make run slower than a snail in its speedboat. (P.S. All Snails owns its own speedboat for safety reasons.)

Zero the transfer student, climb up a tree and starts to jump to the next tree like a ninja from NARUTO. (Not really). But, that is bad luck for Zero. For some reason, the red headed animal following right behind him (Shiki) and the others animals (unknown). Instead Shiki being behind Zero, he was right next to him and whisper to Zero's ear, "Its too late now. You will never know your past life and your dreadful…" With a huge push, Zero collapse right before hearing the last word from the red headed animal.

|-…-|

_Was that a dream or a nightmare? That red headed animal said something. Something about my past life and the last word… I never got to have the chance to hear that last word. My dreadful what? Dreadful… dreadful… drea…_

"Zero-Kun!" The sensei yelled from the top of his lungs. Zero got surprise of the sound waves that the sensei releases from his inner body. The student in the classroom snickers and giggles with some laughter. "Ahhh… You had finally waked up from your nap, Kiryuu-Kun. Now, could you read the next two chapters?"

Zero got up with the book, that the class was reading… _wait a minute here_… Zero grins for a second, and that second made all the girls (except for Yuki and Yori) and some of the others boys blush and fan-girls scream. This book is full of English words in it. So, that makes him easy to read. I guess victory for Zero, but that broke into a million pieces because…

"Excuse me for disturbing, but could Zero Kiryuu and Yuki Cross come to the Chairman office from 1-A. Zero and Yuki from 1-A to the office. Once again, sorry for the interrupting."

"Well Zero, you are one lucky bird… (_Bird? What make him think that I am a bird?_) But, I will get you next time. Remember, next time Kiryuu-Kun." The sensei grinning evilly, taking the glasses from his eyes as its sparkle and draw attention to the students. But, that sparkle turn deep dark as Zero slams the double doors.

"Zero, was that even really necessary?" Yuki look at him, like she has to bend her neck to see him.

"What? Do you have a problem?" Zero stares at her eyes for a second, then face in another direction.

"Well… no, I don't."

"Shall we start moving?"

Yuki agree with him by a nod and starts heading to the Chairman's office. Zero open the door as dim sunlight beam his and Yuki's eyes. Squinting, the both children saw the chairman, wearing a frown face and…

KANAME?! THE NIGHT CLASS PRESIDENT?! (as for Zero) THE ANIMALS LEADER?!


End file.
